


Bit and Pieces

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Harry in Havenfall [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Black Hermione, Multi, Swearing, au stuff, desi harry, extra bits, maybe some heavily implied stuff, random one shots, very weird and random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Harry in Havenfall AUs, extras and random ideas that never quite made it but could have.





	1. Razi POV Chapter 2

Razi noticed right away when the illusion seemed to almost slip. He sighed mentally, throwing a bit more power into the illusion that the Nassar family had placed on the bowling alley for when people were taking turns, so that ‘ten years back’ didn’t connect with the present unless the person was in the know. 

Call the family vain but most of them didn’t want to appear to match their supposed ages even with customers. So they put an illusion on the bowling alley to draw attention away from that. For most, it worked. With the Evans family however… that was very much a different story. They all seemed to be too aware of their surroundings and often he had to pour a little more magic into the illusion.

Noticing that Primrose seemed to be putting pieces together, Razi quickly spoke up, knowing that the girl would never ignore someone speaking. He was used to the prim and proper teen from the few times she went to the alley. 

“So, what abilities can you bring to this alley?” he asked. Primrose blinked and turned to him with a smile. She spoke in a clear tone and was very polite as she handed some coins over to the young boy she took in. Razi studied him sideways and felt a slight flicker of power touch his illusion. Oh, a wizard child. That was… different. Most avoided the leylines. Being around them when the ley lines were unchecked caused a power overload. It was why his family had taken control over them after all. He knew that some wizarding schools were tied to ley lines for that reason. There was one in Japan like that he believed, as well as that one school a relative of his helped build.

At least this child wouldn’t risk exploding. That was a very nasty side effect.

 “Thank you for letting me bring him,” Primrose said and Razi made sure to wave it off. It wasn’t like he would say no to her bringing him.

“Don’t worry about it, my own parents complained often enough about how hard it was to find someone to take care of me and my siblings when we were kids,” he laughed and Primrose chuckled in agreement. “So you worked at a restaurant… done any retail either?”

“I worked at the gas station here the summer before I graduated,” Primrose said as she moved over to sit at the bar. Razi felt like smacking his forehead. He had seen her there a few times and it was what, barely a little over two years ago?

“Oh yeah, I remember now. Well, I have to ask how are you at dealing with delinquents?” Razi asked. He did need to know this part after all. JD was coming, and while he did like the devil, he would need an extra pair of hands around to keep an eye on the alley while he kept an eye on JD theirself. Rahim had many tales about JD and some of them hadn’t been too great about JD being the most attentive of employees. 

Listening to Primrose, Razi did remember her minor pranks on a few of the more snobbish girls when she was at the alley. Minor pranks such as switching salt for sugar or slipping hot sauce into their food. Most could be blamed on the occasional employee of his- most were teenagers who were often annoyed at the girls after all.

“He doing okay?” Razi asked after breathing out a sigh of relief at the fact she would be okay working with someone like JD- the title delinquent fit them well from what he had heard.

“As well as he can be,” Primrose responded. She didn’t say more and Razi understood. He was basically a stranger after all. The stories going around town painted an unpleasant picture of the child’s home life before Primrose took him in. “Is it possible for him to occasionally show up here?” Primrose asked.

“I don’t mind if you have him here occasionally. I would prefer you to focus on your job but I understand it’s hard to find childcare and…” Razi winced as he tried to avoid that problem but Primrose nodded, her eyes a bit sad.

What was with small-town folk? Razi had seen it time and time again and it drove him mad. Why hate someone for something they had no control over? Why make someone an outcast? It was those thoughts that caused him to offer her the job, something she took with a loom of glee in her eyes.

However, when tousling the child’s hair when they were leaving, he felt… something. Something in that magic he had never quite felt before. He couldn’t place it- not really. But it felt…

Off. Dangerous but sleeping. Like a sleeping tiger or snake about to lunge. Perhaps it was a sleeping ability? He had felt a few similar.

But… this one was different. He would need to keep an eye on the child when he came around...


	2. JD POV Chapter 5- The Wand

JD had been truly thankful for the old man’s help in helping them escape Nessie. Enough to give up a feather to him even. They had given it mostly because payment was payment but had never considered that it may be used. It took a special sort of wizard to use a devil’s feather in their wands. A very powerful one. And last they heard, it was still some guy named Dumbledore who was considered the most powerful wizard in the world or some shit.

So when they felt their feather being used, felt it being held, they freaked. A little. Just a tiny-tiny-tiny…

Okay they freaked big. BIG.

Not only did someone have their feather but they felt a connection. Meaning this wand also had another part of their dad’s realm connected with it. Damn it, this kid was powerful. 

They worried for days on end, nervous and terrified until they went over to chat with Prim at her place about Harry’s birthday. They’d grown fond of the kid and wanted to spend some time with him before he went to school.

As soon as they stepped into the house, they felt their feather. They felt it in Harry who was playing with the hellhound he had gotten as a companion animal, a snowy owl already carrying her master’s energy on her. 

JD quickly finished their speech with Prim, claiming they had some vandalism to do before taking off.

“RAZI!” They shouted upon getting back to the bowling alley. “Harry is a wizard!”

“...You didn’t know that already?” Razi asked in confusion. “Mac and Diego already figured it out.”

“Wha- they already did?!” JD asked, mouth wide open.

“Diego has some connection to the Wizarding World and he spotted Harry’s scar.” Razi said. “He’s some sort of celebrity. I told Mac when Harry turned your hair blue when you teased him that one time…”

“I thought that was you! You were sick and your magic acts weird when your sick.” JD huffed. They shook their head. “He has my feather in his wand.”

“What?!?” Razi asked, sitting up. “Doesn’t that mean…”

“Yeah it does.” JD nodded. The two traded uneasy looks. It wasn’t like there was anything bad with it but…

It was kind of dangerous. And it required training. 

“I’m fire not that. I can probably get a sibling to help.” JD said. They stuck their tongue out. “Ugh.”

“...Chetas might know someone.”

“I get the feeling I know her and I’d rather not find out how but yeah. She probably does.” JD sighed. “...Don’t.”

“You did not know the kid you babysat for years was a wizard. This is hilarious.”

“Shut up.”

 


	3. Malfoy- Chapter 3 Losing the Seat

They weren’t stupid. They were well aware that it wouldn’t last forever, them holding the seat. But they hadn’t expected this.

A letter detailing the fine they would be expected to pay and the fact that all decisions made would no longer be allowed thanks to their actions. It was… humiliating. It was infuriating. 

How dare they. How dare they do this to them! The Malfoy family!!

It got even worse when Lucius was removed from the Board of Directors of Hogwarts and that mongrel was put in his place for all seats! 

They threw themselves into fighting the fine- after all it wasn’t like they knew! Oh sure- they could have looked deeper but Narcissa was the only Black out of prison!!

Didn’t work. The Goblins just said they should have checked and refused to back down. Fudge wasn’t any help- he was giving them a look that said they should stop or things would get testy. 

Trying to fight the werewolf being placed in their place did nothing. After all- it had only been the Black vote to make sure they couldn’t hold such a place and with that withdrawn…

In the end, they were left disgraced. Everyone gave them looks. Draco wasn’t the Black Heir like they said and everyone knew it. Their reputation had taken a hit. Even worse when Snape was put on probation and the dismal state of potions in England got out. 

Lucius Malfoy vowed as he tried to convince Fudge to push through a policy with to much money that he would find out who exactly caused him to lose his seat.

And make them pay.


End file.
